User talk:Darth Prefect
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cracked Mazagine Enzyclopedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Shall I help with contents indexing/listing? I have a huge collection of Crackeds and Specials. Should I list the contents of the issues I have on the issues' pages? Invaderzimpkmn 05:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The Muppets Hi! I really wanted to thank you for starting this Wiki. There is so little information out there for Cracked fans... even the official Cracked website has seemingly cut-off its ties with the original magazine. :Thanks. When I started this Wiki there wasn't any kind of strong resource for information about the magazine (which I always preferred to Mad). Since then, there is a two-volume history of the mag that has been published, If You're Cracked, You're Happy. I wrote the Foreword to "Part Too". I originally went through my old issues of Cracked in order to create a "Cracked Magazine" page on the "Muppet Wiki". They have an extensive page on "MAD" Muppet parodies page and didn't want Cracked to miss out. I have also created a similar page on this wiki to represent the Muppet franchise. :Thanks for doing that. It's really what I hope people who find this Wiki will do: give me areas they would like to see elaborated on. The page you have created is a good start. I'll adjust it to bring it in line with other franchise articles such as Star Wars. I was wondering, would you be able to add more Muppet information or pictures to the new page I created? I know there are a bunch more Muppet references and cameos, but I'm missing a lot of my original copies of Cracked. :Yes, I will add a lot more stuff to the page. I worked extensively on the Mystery Science Theater 3000 page on the Muppet Wiki, so I am no stranger to the franchise. Many thanks! (Whoiseyevan 14:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) :You're more than welcome! Darth Prefect 16:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Nanny Nanny Dickering has been to so many places and situations during her interviews. I had seen her (during the Bill Ward years I believe) where she had stepped into quicksand, sunk chest deep, and crawled out. I was wondering if you recall seeing that interview and know the issue number. Thank you. :-) Jadokast98 (talk) 17:32, October 19, 2012 (UTC)BenjaminJadokast98 (talk) 17:32, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :No, can't say I do. But as I go through them, I'll keep an eye open and post here if I see it. Darth Prefect (talk) 14:48, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Cracked Interviews the Grossout King! Wondering if you could post a scan of "Cracked Interviews the Grossout King!"? I believe it's either in Monster Part #4 or Cracked - For Monsters Only #229/ Aug '87. Thank you! 19:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Steve P. :I don't generally post entire stories (unless they are one page), as that goes against "fair use", to my mind. Darth Prefect (talk) 14:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Help Finding a Drawing Hello. I am looking for a drawing I once saw and I believe it's in one of the Cracked Magazine issues. Is there a way to contact you about it? My e-mail is: kutsudarahe@gmail.com :Your best bet is to ask to join the "Cracked Magazine" group on facebook. Lots of people with large collections (and better memories than me) on there. Darth Prefect (talk) 15:33, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you rename this image, typo in "Gangster". http://cracked.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cracked_Interview_with_the_Ganster_King.jpg